The present invention relates to devices that indicate the presence of electrical power in electrical power conductors or cords. Most detection and indication devices are housed within a male or female plug that is attached to the end of electrical cords. The present invention provides the advantage of allowing very quick installation of a power detection and indication device anywhere on most types of non metallic covered, flexible electrical power cords or conductors. One embodiment of the invention further allows a variety of specialized uses with only minor changes in the basic design of some of the embodiment's components.